poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening scene/Starscream meets with Snoke
Here's how Opening scene and Starscream meets with Snoke goes in Transformers: The Rise of Tirek. film opens with a dark base the "Transformers: The Rise of Tirek" logo appears we see Starscream as an F-22 fighter as he transforms Phasma appears Captain Phasma: Starscream. Supreme Leader Snoke requests your presence. Starscream: Excellent. it cuts to Starscream and Phasma walking into the throne room Supreme Leader Snoke: Welcome, Starscream. Phasma That will be all, Captain. Captain Phasma: Very well, Supreme Leader. leaves Starscream: Supreme Leader, I regret to inform you that Megatron got killed by a blue Changeling and the AllSpark has been destroyed. Supreme Leader Snoke: out of his chair I see. When I created my Black Order, I saw what Megatron could not. Raw, untamed power. Now, I fear that the AllSpark was destroyed. I sense that Discord is friends with ponies and creatures. Starscream: Especially Ocellus! She's the one who killed my leader, Megatron! Supreme Leader Snoke: Have patience. You will have your revenge when we accomplish our goal. For now, we must recruit the Horned King. I leave that you and the other members of my Black Order. And also, I am willing to give you... my Battle Droids. Chi Chu: We will recruit the Horned King, Supreme Leader. Bing: And then, revenge! laughs evilly Venom: arrives Supreme Leader, Dark Specter is making contact. Supreme Leader Snoke: Excellent. Dark Specter appears in a hologram Dark Specter: Starscream. Starscream: Dark Specter, my Lord. Dark Specter: I have a simple task for you. Lead the fighter attack on the Power Rangers' Megaship. Starscream: Yes, my Dark Lordship. does so Dark Specter: Venom Venom, prepare the Vulture Droids for battle. Venom: As you wish, Dark Lord. does so Dark Specter: Snoke I have faith in Starscream. Even he, Master of the Knights of Evil, have never faced such a test. Supreme Leader Snoke: Starscream is merely a battle machine...in a mask. Dark Specter: We shall see. We shall see. hologram disappears it cuts to Starscream in an elevator as he cackles evilly. He continues cackling until the doors open and the Battle Droid corporal notices this Starscream: Get the crews to their fighters. Battle Droid Corporal: Roger, roger. does so Vam-Mi, and her minions meet Alter, Sentinel Prime and the other villains Wick: We're almost close to the Power Rangers and their allies. Astronema: Good. And when we do, send all Vulture Droids and Droid Tri-Fighters to attack. Wick: As you wish, My Dark Princess. Elgar: What what about the Gauntlet fighters? Astronema: The droid pilots will fly. Elgar: Cool! The Green Goblin: Oh, yeah. There's one problem with that. Astronema: What problem? The Green Goblin: You see...Starscream's leading the attack. Astronema: On whose orders? Venom: Dark Specter ordered him to lead the attack. Astronema: Dark Specter asked him to do it? Doctor Octopus: He trusts Starscream to lead the attack on the Power Rangers. Astronema: Sentinel, go with Starscream and make sure he doesn't hesitate to destroy anything. Sentinel Prime: Yes, milady. does so Loki: How about I join Sentinel, my Queen? Astronema: Just what I had in mind. After all, I sense that the yellow ranger is weak. Loki: As do I. Astronema: What shall we do about Skylor's boyfriend? Loki: (as Darth Maul) I will challenge him into single combat in front of his men. He will ''not ''deny me.